Blythe Baxter
Blythe Baxter is an aspiring fashion artist and the main character of Littlest Pet Shop. Greatest Strength: Her ability to understand and talk to animals Greatest Weakness: She stresses out easily Best Friends: Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Josh Sharp, Dr. Strange, Alex Fox Xanatos, Princess Anna, Serena, Rose Worst Enemies: Brittany and Whittany Biskit, Crowley Voiced by: Ashleigh Ball Personality Blythe is a cute, friendly, caring and beautiful girl who has always loved fashion and animals. She isn't snobby or rude and doesn't like it when others act in such a way, much like Brittany and Whittany Biskit when they first met her. While normally calm and cool, it's very easy to frustrate Blythe sometimes. Because of this, while she may try to be nice to the people who annoy her (the twins for example), she usually keeps a sarcastic front when speaking to them. Originally she thought talking to animals was weird, and was even afraid of it until she realized she could use this to help save the pet shop. Since then, she's been using her ability to help her new best friends in and outside of the pet shop. She is also a decent school student and is always willing to help anyone she knows in times of need. While she may seem to be the "sane" one in the entire group of people she knows, she has her own moments of questionable behavior. Blythe is shown to be extremely camera-shy, and apparently has been like this since infancy. She also tends to stress out easily and get flustered. Info After being whole summer in the fashion camp, Blythe returning to Downtown City only to found that all the people even her humans friends hates her, thanks to the Biskit Twins that framed her of all atrocities that they committed, with only his pets friends defending her. While all this happened, Shinzon and Michael Myers attacks Dowmtown City and kills Russel, Minka, Pepper, Vinnie and Penny Ling and nearly kills Blythe, Sunil and Zoe but they are saved by Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Josh Sharp and Sam. Blythe also was worried by Sunil and also confess Josh her feelings for him and he accepts and both kiss each other the same thing do Sunil and Zoe. She also was surprised that Josh can talk and understand the animals like her. But her happiness finish, when Josh was kidnapped by Peter Pan, leaving Blythe in depressive state. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Blythe under the advice of Sunil and Zoe decides to go with them and join Dr.Strange in his resistance. Blythe also befriends Princess Anna and decides to help her in her reasoning for joining the cause and she overhears Anti Cosmo and Bender talk about Dib's death and they explain to her about Discord's hand in it and to Batman. Blythe not wanting to lose more of her friends get concerned about Flash and Strange wandering off since she can't and doesn't want to see it anymore. When Terry and Eska ask how it's possible 16 and Strange could have known where everything, Blythe mentions the possibly of Flash doing it for them. Blythe shows with James and Tony and apologizes to the B team about not telling about the Apples of Eden and why Them and the Multi-Universal Resistance must track it down, Blythe is assigned to investigate Aleu's disappearance with Chun-Li by Dr.Strange as Bender gets Death and Makoto respectively. After they find blood which has them assume a killer did this, her and Chun-Li leave to get back to the resistance. They find Alice who helps them get back to their friends and Chun-Li attacks Zangya rather successfully having her notice that Chun-Li has been htting the free weights. The Phantasms attacks her and tries to reveal the truth Alice stops this and then she realizes he sounded familiar. Blythe and her friends manage to escape and find the third destination being in space so they all get up there. The others contact the team and to shock she learns the masked man who attacked her was Josh, she wonders why did Josh turn evil. Blythe was taken away by Sinister's allies and she is used by them to lure the Resistance. Blythe is rescued by Strange, Tony, James and Alice who learn to their shock that Blue went over to the dark side. She calls him out on why he turned on them for his own reasons. Blythe assists her friends in their deal with the frozen lands and she joins forces with Sage, Daisy and Tai to stop Jesse Blythe with the others save Zoe after the others stop the train The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil.Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Blythe and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim Universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. This gives Blythe another job to save her friends from the King of Hell. Yellow Submarine TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Russel Ferguson, Pepper Clark, Minka Mark, Zoe Trent, Sunil Nevla, Vinnie Terrio, Penny Ling, Roger Baxter (father), Mrs. Twombly, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Josh Sharp (boyfriend), Gail Trent, Shahrukh, Shivers, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, Sam, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Android 16, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), Mysterion, Carl Clover, Tony Aimelda, Eska, Bender, Skipper, Phineas, Isabella, Heloise, Twilight Sparkle, Death the Kid, Picard, Makoto, Gohan, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Discord, Mr.Gold, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Stan, Wendy, Dr. Manhattan, Princess Anna, Sora, Blue, Salem, Magneto, Ozymandias, Protoman, Jesu Otaku, Aleu, Sage, Daisy, Tai Enemies: The Biskit Twins, Judi Jo Jameson, Rico Dredd, MissingNo/ The Entity, Turbo Mecha Sonic, Peter Pan, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Sari Sumdac, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil Relationships Sunil Nevla TBA Zoe Trent TBA Josh Sharp TBA Mister Miracle TBA Big Barda TBA Dr. Strange TBA Princess Anna TBA Terry McGinnis TBA Whittany and Brittany Biskit TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Blythe_Baxter.png Blythe Baxter.jpg Blythe.jpg Blythe and Youngmee.png Blythe and Minka.png Lps-image9-102-570x420.jpg Josh and Blythe.jpg Josh and Blythe 2.jpg LPS101 Still3.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image4-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg Lps-image1-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg Lps-image5-103-570x420.jpg Tumblr mglx1vgoSO1rj0gp0o1 1280.png LPS 004 01-570x420.jpg LPS 004 06-570x420.jpg LPS 004 07-570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image03 570x420.jpg Lps-s1-ep07-image06 570x420.jpg LPS 006 11-570x420.jpg LPS 012 11-570x420.jpg Tumblr mgn1sqYdk41qdmbouo1 1280.jpg Tumblr inline miupiee1d91qz4rgp.png Russell Up Some Fun.jpg Mean Isn't Your Color.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two.jpg Eve of Destruction.jpg Blythe s priceless face by thatwyguyontheright-d5s68z0 (1).jpg LPS 021 05 570x420.jpg LPS 117 03 570x420.jpg LPS 117 11 570x420.jpg LPS 118 05 570x420.jpg LPS 123 03 570x420.jpg LPS 123 06 570x420.jpg Shy blythe.jpg Blythe 2.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686470-1024-574.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686472-1024-576.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Blythe-blythe-baxter-34686474-1024-573.jpg Mqdefault.jpg Blythe-makes-new-friends-Littlest-Pet-Shop-500x281.jpg Tumblr inline mk5cmlIUlM1qz4rgp.png Tumblr inline mltooqF7Gb1qz4rgp.png Tumblr mdpsp8tM5b1qjcpmx.png BlytheandthePets.jpg LPS_118_02_570x420.jpg LPS_123_12_570x420.jpg 483490_439141932801561_975096024_n.jpg NdLlRfES5_o.maxresdefault.jpg 714JQ_4yXeI.maxresdefault.jpg LPS-115-2 570x420.jpg LPS 201 01.jpg Lps 202 01.jpg A-nest-on-my-head.png Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-11-Books-and-Covers.jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-23-Door-Jammed.jpg Image-1365 512A6257.jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-Season-2-Episode-7-What-Meme-Worry-.jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-22-Lotsa-Luck.jpg Littlest-Pet-Shop-Episode-17-Helicopter-Dad.jpg Lps-episode9 3440.png Lps-episode28 4676.png Ep 04 screen.png Lps-episode37 1415.png 1517659_603341576381595_457593992_n.png Missing bythe00004.png Missing bythe00021.png Missing bythe00031.png Missing bythe00041.png Missing bythe00024.png Missing bythe00046.png ScreenCapture 17.01.14 17-51-41.jpg JFEn0Tc.jpg 2x02 The Nest Hats Craze!.png 2x03 Eight Arms to Hold You.png 2x11 -Blythe's Big Idea.png 2x13 So Interesting.png Inside Job.png Eight arms00085.jpg Eight arms00080.jpg Eight arms00069.jpg Blythe and Pepper Comedy Outfit.png 0 (3) (1).jpg S1E25 Blythe decides on Shivers name.png BlytheBaxter.png 5vS6onDX2IY.maxresdefault.jpg BlytheGotAnIssue.png Comeonblythe.png Blythesmile.png Desire.png Wow.png S3E01 Preview.png Tumblr n5d765NKeg1t85r0eo3 500.png S3E01 Have some fresh water.png S3E01 Blythe with a bowl of water.png Lps-musicvid-episode-306-snow-stormin-image-496x496.jpg Tumblr n7he2msxU61s50afko1 500.jpg 10513321 690888150960270 1799149249235684795 n.png 10501811 694252123957206 5279047289264994702 n.png 1010692 636345273081225 1260125824 n.png 10577064 699269913455427 1770631553882807425 n.png Catwoman_mutated.jpg Tyger, Tyger.jpg 1487180-catwoman12.png Hqdefault (17).jpg 1487182-catwoman15.png 1487183-catwoman17.png Tumblr nc6gv1t4BG1rrkahjo1 250.gif Def788390.jpg 1487185-catwoman19.png 1487189-catwoman23.png 1487195-catwoman29.png 1487202-catwoman38 super.png 1487206-catwoman41.png Blythe's crush.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Girly Girl Category:Brunettes Category:Characters that hail from the Littlest Pet Shop Universe Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Pure Good Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Orphans Category:Heartbroken Characters Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Animal Lover Category:Girlfriends Category:Josh and Blythe Category:Heroes with Bad Publicity Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Multiversal Resistance Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Major Members of The Multiversal Resistance Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Fashion Lover Category:Framed Characters Category:Characters with Unresolved Sexual Tension Category:Multiversal Resistance Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Hunter Force's Allies Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Order of the Just Members Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of Peter Pan Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ashleigh Ball Category:Werecats Category:Eighth in Command Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Characters loved by Jim to the Ski Category:Girly Girls who become Tomboys